While organic electroluminescent (EL) devices have been known for over two decades, their performance limitations have represented a barrier to many desirable applications. In simplest form, an organic EL device is comprised of an anode for hole injection, a cathode for electron injection, and an organic medium sandwiched between these electrodes to support charge recombination that yields emission of light. These devices are also commonly referred to as organic light-emitting diodes, or OLEDs. Representative of earlier organic EL devices are Gurnee et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,862, issued Mar. 9, 1965; Gurnee U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,050, issued Mar. 9, 1965; Dresner, “Double Injection Electroluminescence in Anthracene”, RCA Review, Vol. 30, pp. 322-334, 1969; and Dresner U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,167, issued Jan. 9, 1973. The organic layers in these devices, usually composed of a polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbon, were very thick (much greater than 1 μm). Consequently, operating voltages were very high, often >100V.
More recent organic EL devices include an organic EL element consisting of extremely thin layers (e.g. <1.0 μm) between the anode and the cathode. Herein, the organic EL element encompasses the layers between the anode and cathode electrodes. Reducing the thickness lowered the resistance of the organic layer and has enabled devices that operate at much lower voltage. In a basic two-layer EL device structure, described first in U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,429, one organic layer of the EL element adjacent to the anode is specifically chosen to transport holes, therefore, it is referred to as the hole-transporting layer, and the other organic layer is specifically chosen to transport electrons, referred to as the electron-transporting layer. The interface between the two layers provides an efficient site for the recombination of the injected hole/electron pair and the resultant electroluminescence.
There have also been proposed three-layer organic EL devices that contain an organic light-emitting layer (LEL) between the hole-transporting layer and electron-transporting layer, such as that disclosed by Tang et al [J. Applied Physics, Vol. 65, Pages 3610-3616,1989]. The light-emitting layer commonly consists of a host material doped with a guest material—dopant, which results in an efficiency improvement and allows color tuning.
Since these early inventions, further improvements in device materials have resulted in improved performance in attributes such as operational lifetime, color, luminance efficiency and manufacturability, e.g., as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,569, U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,783, U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,450, U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,788, U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,823, U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,581, U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,802, U.S. Pat. No. 6,020,078, and U.S. Pat No. 6,208,077, amongst others.
Notwithstanding these developments, there are continuing needs for organic EL device components that will provide better performance and, particularly, long operational lifetimes. Number of approaches to achieve better operational lifetimes have been disclosed in prior publications. An improvement in operational stability due to admixing hole transport material to emissive electron transport was reported by Z. Popovic et al. in Proceeding of the SPIE, vol. 3476, 1998, p. 68-73. An improvement in both device efficiency and operational lifetime was reported to result from doping emissive layer by fluorescent dye such as dimethylquinacridone [J.Shi and C. W. Tang Appl. Phys. Lett., vol. 70, 1997, p. 1665-1667]. Further improvements in operational lifetime of the devices doped with fluorescent dyes were realized by co-doping emissive layer with anthracene derivatives [JP 99273861, JP 284050]. Co-doping by rubrene has been reported to result in 60% increase in operational half-life of the device doped with red fluorescent dye DCJTB [EP 1162674]. This improvement is still insufficient for many commercial applications of the OLED devices. It is desirable to achieve further improvements in OLED stability.
It is a problem to be solved to provide an OLED device containing a light emitting layer exhibiting improved operational stability.